enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine Wiggin
Valentine Sophia Wiggin, commonly known as Valentine and sometimes Val, was the second child of John Paul and Theresa Wiggin and was Ender Wiggin's sister. Along with her brother Peter Wiggin, Valentine created the pseudonym Demosthenes on The Nets and became an influential figure in politics during the Third Invasion. She later went on to write various histories of the planets she visited. __TOC__ History The second child in the Wiggin family, the International Fleet requested that a girl (later named Valentine) be conceived because they decided that the eldest child, Peter, was too brutal and aggressive to be taken to Battle School. It was thought that by having a girl, the Wiggin Family genius could still be used, but in a more humane person. However, the girl was too empathic, and too conciliatory for the Battle School program. Because of this, the I.F. requested that a Third (later named Ender), a child who would hopefully balance the two extremes of his siblings, be conceived. During her early years, Valentine served as a protector for Ender, whom Peter, angry and sullen over his failure to get into the Battle School program, often tormented. Afraid for her and Ender's lives, Valentine claimed in a confrontation with Peter that she had hidden a public record in a library warning the general public that if it turned out that she were killed, that it was most likely Peter who murdered her and that if he hadn't already, that he would soon move against Ender. She used the gambit in the hopes that Peter would thus decide not to harm either of them. Valentine states that if Peter kills Ender and Valentine that this record would ruin his chances at becoming Hegemon later in life. Demosthenes While Ender was away in Battle School, Peter convinced Valentine to work with him. As young children, they wrote manipulating political commentary under pseudonyms, Valentine as "Demosthenes" and Peter as Locke. Demosthenes became a paranoid writer about Russian expansion. Through great pathos and demagoguery, as well as playing off Locke (who wrote in the style of a mild intellectual), Demosthenes was able to acquire a vast popularity. The roles that the two took is in itself an irony, because Peter's personality was more like Demosthenes and Valentine's Locke. During this time, Valentine recognized that Peter often was trying to manipulate her for his own purposes, though Valentine felt like she was manipulating Peter as well. This came to a conflict when Valentine locked him out of the Demosthenes accounts. Space Flight With Ender After Ender's victory over the Buggers, Valentine forced Peter to let her go off to space because Peter prevented Ender from coming back to Earth. Valentine still wrote with her Demosthenes identity, but instead of being paranoid, she wrote about histories of different cultures on different planets, and in addition, she also applied some concepts to all humankind. Under the Demosthenes pseudonym, Valentine developed the 4-tiered Hierarchy of Foreignness. After the equivalent of thousands of years of real time, far less because she was so often traveling in relativistic time with Ender, she fell in love with, and married, Jakt on the planet Trondheim. 22 years later, she went to Lusitania to help her brother and the efforts being made there. While she was there, she was re-created/cloned as Valentine Wiggin II when Ender went Outside. She is two years younger than Peter and two years older than Ender. However, the relativistic effects of interstellar travel render moot the question of how old she is in comparison to Ender or Peter. Quotes * "All the stories are fictions. What matters is which fiction you believe." - Children of the Mind Trivia * In the Ender's Game movie, Valentine was portrayed by actress Abigail Breslin. * Her email address is Demosthenes%Tecumseh@freeamerica.org References * Ender's Game * Ender in Exile * Speaker for the Dead * Xenocide * Children of the Mind Category:Characters Category:EnderVerse Category:EnderVerse Characters